


And so, it begins

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Here we go.
Relationships: Dedalus Diggle/Amos Diggory
Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140932





	And so, it begins

Our tale begins in Amos Diggory and Dedalus Diggle's shared apartment. After Dedalus met Amos' father for the first time earlier in the week, Amos is still trying to figure out the reason behind this random urge to meet his father all of a sudden.

Dedalus smirked. "Am, you have that cute little frowny thinking face of yours again."

Amos rolled his eye. "Shush, I'm thinking."

Dedalus sighed. "Ah, well. I suppose that I'll just have to find someone else to give this ticket to then. It's too bad really, they don't tour very often these days."

Amos muttered, "Wait a second, what ticket?"

Dedalus produced two tickets from his pocket and told him, "A ticket to the Weird Sisters concert. Two tickets, as a matter of fact."

Amos grinned. "No way. How did you...? Why?"

Dedalus winked. "It's a secret, but I just know you'll love it."


End file.
